Doomsday 2of3: The Awakening
by D-Extreme
Summary: Following the events of Part 1: return of the dead. The Autobots engage in battle with the Decepticons at Charr. Unbeknownst to both forces, a familiar foe awkens.
1. Introduction

****

INTRODUCTION

One race of sentinel mehcanoids, ever divided into 2 warring factions; heroic **Autobots** and evil **Decepticons**. Able to transform their bodies into likeness of vehicles, machinery and weaponds. They are, **THE TRANSFORMERS!**

…and this is their story

Welcome to Doomsday Part 2 of 3: The Awakening


	2. Back on Earth/Battle on Charr

****

SCENE 1

Meanwhile on earth...

Wheeljack: Ok there done

Ratchet: They sure are

Cloudraker and fastlane enter the room.

Cloudraker: Wassup Wheeljack and Ratchet?

Fastline: Are your projects….

Cloudraker: ….Finished yet?

Ratchet: They sure are

Wheeljack: Where are the monster Autobots?

Cloudraker: They are patrolling Earth incase the Decepticons appear

Wheeljack: Ok then, Ratchet?

Ratchet: Fellow Autobots I present you the…..AUTOBOT PRETENDERS!!!  
  
Wheeljack: Cloudburst transform!

Cloudburst: (Gets out from his pretender shell and transforms into a plane)

Wheeljack: Groundbreaker, Transform!

Groundbreaker: (Gets out from his pretender shell and transforms into a car)

Wheeljack: Landmine, Transform!

Landmine: (Gets out from his pretender shell and transforms into a tank)

Wheeljack: Skyhigh, Transform!

Skyhigh: (Gets out from his pretender shell and transforms into a helicopter)

Wheeljack: Splashdown, transform!

Splashdown: (Gets out from his pretender shell and transforms into a submarine)

Wheeljack: Waverider, transform!  
  
Waverider: (Gets out from his pretender shell and transforms into a submarine also)

Wheeljack: And finally, Metalhawk, Transform!

Metalhawk: (Gets out from his pretender shell and transforms into a Jet)

Cloudraker: AMAZING!

Fastlane: UNBELIEVABLE!!! Can they really be 2 robots?!

Wheeljack: No, the pretender shells can be controlled by them even if they are not in it, that's what makes the Pretenders unique than any tranformer we got!

Ratchet: We were amazed as well when Prime told us to build them

Computer: Decepticon alret! Decepticon alert!!!! Decepticons are heading towards the base!!!

Wheeljack: What?! Pretenders, attack the intruders!

The 7 pretenders enter their shells and then went outside to defend the base

Outiside the base

Pounce: Ok Pretenders, attack the autobot base!!!!

Wingspan: Attack it now!!!

Bomburst: Ok!!!!! Decepticon Pretenders, attack!!!!

Bombusrt, Finback, Bugly , Iguanus, Skullgrin and submarauder charges at the base and attacks…

Metalhawk: Decepticons! Ok guys lets show them what WE got!!! Attack!!! (Gets out from his pretender shell)

The other 6 also gets out from their pretender shells and attacks the incoming decepticon pretenders

Bomburst: Pretenders too eh? Decepticons ATTACK!!! (Gets out fomr his pretender shell)

The other 5 also gets out from their pretender shells and attacks the incoming autobot pretenders

[**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Group of Transformers that have a pretender shell to hide in. The Decepticon shells resemble animals/monsters, the Autobot shells resemble humans]

Metalhawk: Give me your best-shot, Decepticon! (Punches bomburst)

Bomburst: ugh! You little punk! (Shoots Metalhawk's pretender shell)  
Metalhawk's pretendershell: (gets blasted and lying on the ground)  
Metalhawk: AAARRRGGHHH!!!!! What's happening?!

Bomburst: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! FOOLISH AUTOBOT PRETENDER!!! When I hit your pretender shell it will affect you too!!!! (grabs Metalhawk by the head) Prepare to die Autobo…. RRAAAAGGGHH!!!!!!!! (Gets really hurt)  
  
Waverider: (Blasted bomburst's Pretender shell, you were saying?)

Iguanus: LOOK HERE AUTOBOT!!! (pounches on Waveriders back)

Waverider's pretendershell: (Grabs iguanus and kicks him)

Waverider: And we autobots can control our pretender shells with our minds !!! Ughn! (gets hit)  
  
Skullgrin: Likewise, Autobot! (Commands his pretender shell to punch waverider in the guts)

Waverider: OUCH!!!! That hurt, you jerk! (grabs skullgrin's pretender shell by the leg and throws it far away)

  
Skullgrin: AARRGGHH!!!!! (Drops down like he was thrown so far) @_@!

Bugly: (goes back into his pretender shell) HAHAHA!!! Give me your best shot, autobots!!!

Cloudburst: Hey you hear that? (Goes back to his pretender shell and aims his gun at Bugly)

Landmine: Yeah. Lets! (Goes back to his pretender shell and also aims his gun at Bugly)

Cloudbreaker and Landmine: (shoots at bugly)  
  
Bugly: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! (Easily avoids the laser fire by the 2 autobot pretenders)

Groundbreaker: (transforms into his alt mode and rams Bugly) HEY INSECT! GET OUTTA MY WINDSHEILD! (Rams bugly to a wall)

Bugly: uh oh *SPLAT!* (gets crushed by the wall)

Groundbreaker: HEHEHEH!!!! (Transforms into robot mode and aims his rifle at bugly) 

Finback: (rams groundbreaker) No one defeats the decepticons!!!!

Groundbreaker: URGH!!! (gets hit badly)

Submarauder: Yeah! No one!!!

Then suddenly

Splashdown: (tackles Finback) Oh yeah?!

Skyhigh: (hits Submarauder with his missile) You're pathetic, Decepticon!

Bomburst: Urrghh!!! (Gets up) Pretenders!!! Retreat!!! (Goes back into his pretender shell and leaves the area)

The other decepticon pretenders also get back into their pretender shells and leave the area…

Wheeljack: Nice job, Pretenders

Metalhawk: (goes back to his pretender shell) No problem sir. But they gave us a bit of a tough fight too

Cloudburst: What are you saying Metalhawk?! They were easy!

Metalhawk: Whatever Cloudburst. Whatever! Hahaha

Cloudburst: heheh

The other Autobot Pretenders also get back to their pretender shells..

****

Scene 2

Back at Charr…

Galvatron: Curse you Optimus Prime!!!!

Optimus: heheh, seems like the tides had turned once again. Galvatron. Autobots attack!!!!!!!

Then all of the autobots charge at the decepticons…

Hook: This looks like a job for Devastator!!!

The 6 construticons merge into Devastator

Devastator: Any takers?!

Omega Supreme: I take it! (Punches Devastator hard on the face)  
Devastator: Urgh! Why you! ( Kicks Omega supreme in the mid section)

Omega Supreme: Raagghh!!!! (Grabs Devastator and blasts Devastator's mid section with his cannon)  
Devastator: NNNOOOO!!!(Disengages back into the constructicons)

The 6 Constructicons are badly injured by the blast…

Razorclaw: PREDACONS!!! MERGE FOR THE KILL!!!!  
  
The 5 Predacons merge into, Predaking…

  
Predaking: (growls)  
Shouki: Trainbots, Merge into, RAIDEN!!!!

The 5 Trainbots merge into, Raiden!

Raiden: Prepare for battle, Predaking! 

Predaking: I'm way ahead of you, Raiden! (Charges at Raiden)

Raiden: Oh yeah (gets ready for the incoming Predaking) Toro!!! (Avoids the charge)

Predaking: Damn! I missed , but this wont! (Points his gun at Raiden and fires it)

Raiden: RRRAAAGGGHH!!!!! (gets hit) ITS BURNING MY INTERNAL CIRCUITS!!!!! Disengage now!!! (Disengages back into the trainbots)

Predaking: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Huh? (Gets hit by Swoop's laser fire)

Swoop: Eat this!!! (Continuously fires at Predaking while in the air)

Grimlock: Me Grimlock say, other dinobots help Swoop!!! MAKE PREDAKING FALL!!!! (transforms into robot mode and slashes predaking's right leg with his sword)

Sludge: Yeah! (Gives Predaking his flame attack)

Slag: RRAAAGGHH!!!! (hits Predaking with his tail)

Snarl: Yes boss!!!! (Transforms into robot mode and shoots at Predaking)

Predaking: MY LEG!!!! (gets hurt by the damage inflicted by the Dinobots) De-merge!!! (Disengages back into the Predacons)

Razorclaw: You'll pay for this, autobots!!! Predacons attack the trainbots!!!  
  
Shouki: The same thing goes for you, Razorclaw. Trainbots attack!!!!!

The Predacons and the Trainbots starts fighting…

Starscream: Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Scourge and the sweeps Transform and give the Autobots an air attack!!!!!

The decepticon planes transform into their alt modes and attack the Autobots by air… 

Hot Rod: Oh yeah? Aerialbots , Skyfire, Skylynx , Powerglide and Cosmos Transform and intercept the decepticon jets

Powerglide: Lets give them a dogfight they will never forget! Ok guys, lets do it!

Skylynx: There inferior circuitry is no match for my superior aerial capabilities!!!!

The Autobot planes and skylynx transforms and fights the Decepticon jets on air…

Silverbolt: Youre days are numbered now, Starscream (Starts firing at Starscream)

Starscream: (avoids the shots) On the contrary, Silverbolt. Youre the one who has your days numbered now, AHAHHAHAHAAHAHA (Fires missiles at Silverbolt)

Silverbolt: Oh no! Heat seeking missiles! Interception missiles, launch! (Blows the missiles with his interceptor missile but he falls down from the strong blast) oooohhhhh…..I think I have a headache (tries to shake his cobwebs from the fall and transforms into robot mode)

Starscream: (transforms into his robot mode) ALL OF YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!!!! UGHN! (gets hit)

Skyfire: I think you are, old friend! (Aims his blaster gun at Starscream) Your miserable life will end now! (fires at Starscream)

Starscream: NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(gets hit and falls hard on the ground)

Skyfire: I didn't want to do it

Dirge: I got you on my sights now, traitor! (Missile locks at skyfire)

Ramjet: There will be no escape for you, Skyfire! (launches a missile at Skyfire)

Skyfire: Uh oh (Transforms into jet mode and avoids the missile)

Dirge: You wont evade us forever! What the?! UGH! I'm gunned down! (gets his wing blasted of by fireflight) 

Fireflight: That's exactly what im gonna do to you too, Ramjet!

Ramjet: You'll never beat me, Autobot! (Fires at Fireflight)

Fireflight: (tries to avoid the blast but he gets hit) Damn! (Transforms into robot mode and fires at ramjet)

Ramjet: That the best you can do?! (Fires a missile at fireflight)

Fireflight: (thinks: Damn! I can move that fast right now, I need help and fast!!) HUH? (sees the missile explode before it could hit him)

Skydive: I got you covered, buddy! (shoots down Ramjet)  
Ramjet: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLEE!!!! AAAAHHHH (falls down to the ground)

Skydive: better believe it! (transforms to robot mode) You ok Fireflight?

Fireflight: My circuits are a bit sizzled from the blast but I'll be ok

Thrust: You wont win, you tiny robot!!!! (keeps on firing at Powerglide) Theres no escape for you!!!

Powerglide: Oh man! Im sitting duck here if he is still on my tail! (tries to avoid Thrust) DON'T BELIEVE IT, DECEPTICON!!!

Thrust: (still manages to tail Powerglide) As I said, there is no escape!!!!! Now you'll UGHN! (gets shot down by skylynx)

Powerglide: And as I said, don't believe it! Thanks Skylynx!

Skylynx: Don't need to thank me, thank my superior circuitry that surpassed his inferior circuits!!!  
Powerglide: Oh well, whatever you say!

Skywarp: Darn Autobot!!! (being chased by Airraid)

Airraid: HOW DOES IT FEEL??? DECEPTIBRAT! (Starts firing missiles at Skywarp)

Skywarp: You shall not chase me forever! (teleports)

Airriad: (transforms into robot mode) Where did he go?! (looks behind) what the?! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!! (gets hit by Skywarps laser blaster and falls down)

Skywarp: HAHAHAHAHA, Sucker!

Hot Rod: Oh man! I wish I was back on earth!!! (Starts firing at the decepticons)

Kup: Whats the matter, lad? Getting scared?

Hot Rod: No! I just forgot to fully recharge before going here!

Kup: Hmm….oh well (ducks) that was close (gets up) eat this!!!! (Throws a grenade at the decepticon)

****

BOOM!

Reflector: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Gets hit by Kup's grenade)

Kup: heheheh!!!

****

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
